


Just watching the news

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: After a long day all the boys were up to was resting! Watching the evening news and then going to bed, what could go wrong?





	Just watching the news

**Author's Note:**

> So after I had planned for a long time already to write a SixTONES orgy the photo I attached was finally enough inspiration for me to finally do so, I hope you like it :D
> 
> Be prepared for spelling/grammar mistakes!

“Ow, Shintaro this is not your bed,” Taiga complained after he had dropped down on one of the hotel beds, but hit with his back against Shintaro who had also tried to lie down at the same timing.

“We haven’t decided any beds until now and it’s a double bed, so why not?”

Instead of replying Taiga stretched one of his legs out and pushed himself further on the bed through which Shintaro almost fell off the other side.

“Hey, there is not even a reason to push me off the bed!”

“Sure there is, like this I fit on it as well!” Kochi said with a bright smile before he dropped on his stomach and Taiga moved his leg out of the way at the last moment so the boy wouldn’t sit on it.

“Guys, am I the only one too tired to mess around?” Taiga asked a bit annoyed.

“Nope, trust me I feel the same,” Jesse let out as he threw his bag in the next best corner and sat down on the ground, resting his head on his arms while putting just his upper body on the bed next to Shintaro.

“Then go and sleep! There are two more beds in this room, don’t you all come over here!”

Hokuto had actually put his bag on another bed already, but suddenly walked up to Taiga’s bed on the latter’s words. The older one gave him a questioning almost threatening look, but Hokuto just turned around and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed.

“What the heck? Hokuto, you were already getting ready to sleep, didn’t you?”

“No, actually I just made sure to have a space on another bed latter, but the bed you chose is in front of the TV and I want to watch the evening news before we go to sleep.”

Before Taiga could complain Hokuto switched the TV on and suddenly Juri sat down next to him on which Hokuto shifted his position a bit and rested with his head against Juri’s shoulder.

With a sigh Taiga put his fingers to his temples and massaged them for a moment on which he got a quiet chuckle from Kochi. “Don’t worry you know in the end they will all be too tired to stay up long anyway.”

“That doesn’t help if you all fall asleep on and around my bed.”

“Our bed,” Shintaro interfered with a pout.

“Fine, then Kochi get off, because like this I don’t have enough space to stretch my legs.”

“Ask me, I have Jesse half hanging over my side and I’ve the feeling he is already asleep. Hokuto, can you check?”

On Shintaro’s question Hokuto turned his head to look at Jesse, but the latter had his eyes closed.

“Yes, he is sleeping,” Hokuto replied neutral before he focused back on the TV.

“Great so the first one is already getting in the way, I might just take Jesse’s spot on another bed then,” Taiga complained.

A pillow got thrown at him next and he caught it when it hit his chest and he fell together with it to the back. The pillow was extremely big and Kochi had taken him so off guard that he burst out laughing on the way the sudden move took Taiga by full surprise.

Shintaro started clapping his hands in amusement while Jesse almost shot up through the sudden noise, making obvious that he really had fallen asleep.

“What are you doing?” Juri asked curiously and crawled on the bed, leaving Hokuto alone in front of the TV. The latter had just turned his head to see what was going on, but pretended to not care while Juri was the next victim of the pillow as Taiga sat up and somehow aimed completely wrong and hit Juri in the face with it while he actually had aimed for Kochi.

“Whups, sorry. I didn’t realize you’ve come up here.”

When Kochi was the one to laugh first this time Juri shoved the pillow right into his face before he suddenly jumped up and with a squeal Shintaro crawled out of the way when Juri jumped on top of Taiga.

“Then let me remind you of my existence,” Juri yelled with a teasing smile while he tried to tickle Taiga who begged him to stop and tried to twist away under him. A sudden pained noise made him stop struggling and with a gasp he realized that he had actually kicked Hokuto in his attempt to get away.

“Whups…” Juri let out instead of Taiga, looking over to the boy in front of the TV. He was rubbing the back of his head, but didn’t complain, which was actually even scarier than getting scolded right away.

“Sorry, are you alright?” Taiga asked carefully while the room had awkwardly fallen silent, everyone waiting for Hokuto’s reaction. Without giving a reply Hokuto suddenly stood up and walked around the bed, passing by Kochi who intuitively shifted a bit away from Taiga and Juri. With the next move Hokuto grabbed the remaining pillow from the bed and when he lunged out Taiga shut his eyes forcefully, waiting for the impact, but to his surprise it was Juri who yelped when the pillow got thrown in his face with the accuracy of a pro baseball player.

The force made him fall to the back and Shintaro got dragged down with him when he fell right on top of him. Before both could fall off the bed Jesse had somehow managed to stop their fall.

“Hey, what was that for?” Juri complained, but refrained from throwing the pillow back and remained seated with his back at Shintaro’s chest, hugging the pillow protectively.

“You’re in the way,” was all Hokuto said before he crawled on the bed. While Kochi succeeded in making it to the corner of the bed, Taiga’s look was changing from confused to alarmed, when he wanted to shift away and was suddenly trapped under Hokuto when the boy sat on top of him with a swift movement.

“Oh, oh…” Juri let out, but couldn’t hide his smile which actually made Taiga give him a death glare.

“Don’t look over to him, he can’t help you,” Hokuto said in a strict tone when he moved his hand to Taiga’s chin and made him look back at him. That move made the older one let out a growl on which Hokuto lifted an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not like I couldn’t, but sorry I really don’t want to,” Juri whispered on which Jesse and Shintaro also let out a quiet chuckle.

“I said sorry already, so what do you want?” Taiga shot back at the other one, but Hokuto wasn’t impressed by his behavior at all, even when Taiga slapped his hand away.

“Yes, Hokuto. What do you want from Taiga?” Jesse asked in a playful voice while he leant with his elbows on the bed, watching them closely as the rest of the members did.

“Maybe he wants a different type of apology?” Kochi interfered now as well, but bit his lip when Taiga turned his attention towards him.

“I swear I make you apologize later if you don’t help me!”

“If I help you do I get a reward for it?” Kochi asked back on that with a teasing lopsided smile.

“Maybe?”

“Okay, wait! In that case I am up for helping as well!” Juri complained and wanted to sit up, but Shintaro closed his arms around his upper body.

“And who is playing with me then?”

“I can do that!” Jesse offered and both boys exchanged a knowing look on which Juri kept staring back and forth between them.

“Or…” Jesse started on which Shintaro formed a smile.

“Or what?” Juri asked slightly panicking. “Guys, what are you up to?”

“Whatever it is move it to another bed, because I will kick you off this one otherwise,” Hokuto complained and Shintaro already moved one leg down to the floor and tried to drag Juri down with him, but the boy tried to get out of his grip.

“I didn’t agree on this yet!”

“Don’t worry you don’t have to, Taiga didn’t agree either,” Jesse teased as he helped Shintaro, but Juri let himself drop to the floor with a pouting expression.

“Thanks for noticing that,” Taiga interfered and looked over to Kochi. “So where is my help?”

Kochi laughed on that before he crawled next to Hokuto, but before he could actually try anything Hokuto leant over to him and whispered something in his ear.

“I don’t like that look,” Taiga complained on the way Kochi suddenly smiled down at him.

“But you will like what is coming, even if you won’t admit it at first.” Hokuto said before he shifted a bit down, sitting directly over Taiga’s crotch while Kochi moved up next to the headboard, sitting behind Taiga.

“Guess what, this applies for you as well,” Shintaro teased Juri on which the latter kicked him against the knee as he turned on his back on the floor.

“You know what, I doubt we even need to make it to another bed, the carpet is fluffy enough,” Jesse said before he took off his own shirt out of a sudden.

“And here we have our starting signal,” Kochi let out with a whistle towards Jesse before he turned his attention back to Taiga and grabbed the boy’s wrists the same moment Hokuto also took his shirt off.

“Since when are you even getting this active without anyone of us making the first step?” Taiga complained.

“You did the first step, after all you kicked me!”

“That’s already enough for you to switch in such a mood? Damn, I seriously have to be more careful.” With a sigh Taiga let his head drop on the mattress on which Kochi sat up on his knees and leant over Taiga’s face.

“Now it’s too late for that though.”

“Right, because you are a traitor,” Taiga shot back at him and tried to get out of Kochi’s grip for a moment, but got distracted when Hokuto’s hands suddenly landed on his pants and he let out a small gasp.

“You offered me a ‘maybe’, Hokuto offered more, so sorry I just went with the better option. But trust me you won’t come away empty handed either.”

First Taiga thought about turning his head away when Kochi leant even closer, but then Hokuto’s hands were getting busy opening his pants and it was definitely no accident that he added pressure here and there while he did so, making it hard for Taiga to focus, so in the end he just gave in to the kiss Kochi offered.

“Guess we have to pick up the pace a bit here,” Shintaro said after he had spaced out for a moment to watch the three on the bed.

“Then go ahead and play with Jesse, because he seems totally ready already!” Juri complained while the younger one had already stripped down to his underwear.

“And here you were so tired earlier,” Shintaro let out in amusement before he shifted away from Juri a bit to also get out of his shirt while Jesse had to move quick so that Juri wouldn’t jump up the moment he had some space.

“As soon as I get into play mood I am totally awake again,” Jesse explained before he grabbed one of Juri’s legs and tried to settle down between them.

“Then for god’s sake play with Shintaro, you are both at a way too high pace for me!”

“That’s the worst lie I’ve heard in ages!” Shintaro complained while he suddenly got up and walked over to Juri’s bag.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Juri complained.

“Proving my point,” Shintaro said before he finally found what he had been looking for, holding up lube and some condoms in his hand.

“We all know that the reason you complain now is just because you had prepared those for someone else, right?” Jesse asked on which Juri bit his lip, but failed in not looking up to the bed. Taiga was too busy though to even spend their conversation any attention and while Kochi tried to stop Taiga from biting him, because he knew of course that Taiga would try sooner or later, Hokuto pulled on his pants and to everyone’s surprise Taiga lifted his hips to make it easier for the latter to pull them away.

“Whups, looks like he is enjoying himself too much to care at the moment,” Shintaro teased when he walked back to them and stripped out of the rest of his clothes before he handed one condom to Jesse. He looked over to Hokuto who was on his feet now to get out of his clothes, but when Shintaro held the condoms out to him he cracked a lopsided smile.

“Thanks, but we are fine.”

That statement actually resulted with Kochi letting out a yelp after Taiga had finally bitten him and lifted his head up now. “We are what? Screw you! Take those freaking condoms!”

His death glare towards Hokuto was interrupted by Kochi suddenly releasing his wrists to pull Taiga’s shirt over his head on which the boy let out some annoyed sounds when his face got trapped under the fabric for a moment and that not by coincidence. “You kicked Hokuto, you bit me and now you still demand us to get easy on you? Sorry won’t happen!”

“Wow, demanding Kochi. Damn, can I change teams?” Jesse let out with an intense stare towards the older one before Shintaro snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

“Later, now you take care of what you’ve started!”

“Actually you started this,” Jesse reminded him before he opened Juri’s pants with skilled hands and pulled them down in one go with his underwear before the younger one could even complain.

“And I still didn’t agree!”

“Shut up,” both said in union before the lead went over to Shintaro as he changed positions with Jesse. Shintaro had squeezed some lube on his fingers already and handed it to Jesse before he spent Juri attention again. “Just be a good boy then you can play with Taiga later as well, maybe?”

“Say, since when are you up for something like this anyway?” Juri asked back, but instead of a reply Shintaro sat a bit to the front and lowered his hand, pushing in with one finger on which Juri tensed for a moment.

“You are the one who brought me with you to our first orgy if I remember correctly?”

“If I had known how you’d behave after that I would have never done it.”

“So letting Taiga or Hokuto taking control is fine with you, but I am not allowed to?” Shintaro asked a bit disappointed before he pushed in a second finger and moved them even deeper on which Juri let out a low groan while closing his eyes. “Get used to it, because I have to admit I like this view a lot.”

“Shintaro stop talking like that, it’s dangerous!” Jesse was heard behind him already on which the younger one raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dangerous for who?”

Instead of a reply Jesse moved closer and sat right next to the younger one and moved one hand to his hair and suddenly pulled his head back with a bit too much force on which Shintaro’s eyes widened. “For you! Because trust me I also like the look of people crumbling under me.”

“Then how about I leave him to you for now, he is definitely not in the mood to wait any longer,” Shintaro said while pointing at Juri who was obviously not satisfied with Shintaro’s fingers anymore.

Jesse formed a lopsided smile on that before he released him. “Fine, but that doesn’t necessarily safe you from later rounds.”

“Fair enough,” Shintaro said almost relieved before he pulled his fingers out and made space for Jesse who actually made Juri strip out of his shirt before he positioned himself back between his legs and put the condom on.

“Are you sure you don’t need more preparation?” Jesse asked.

“You two came up with this so keep your pace, after all you are not the only one waiting for some rotation for the next round,” Juri complained and closed his legs around Jesse’s hips to pull him to the front.

“Means as much as we have to get going as well or Juri will have to wait for you some time until we are done,” Hokuto teased Taiga when he crawled back on the bed.

“How about you change your attention to Kochi then instead? While you two keep playing I can just wait for Juri to join me.”

“Nice try,” Kochi said before he snapped his fingers to get Shintaro’s attention and the boy threw the lube on the bed.

“Oh, are you at least a bit nice? Shall I feel honored now?”

“Who said this was for you?” Kochi asked on which Taiga’s expression went to a bit confused.

“For now you won’t need it anyway,” Hokuto was heard when he took Taiga by the wrist and made him sit up and before Taiga could even think about any question Hokuto had put one hand in Taiga’s hair and crushed their lips together. When Taiga started struggling and tried to pull back Hokuto’s free hand closed around the boy’s chin, adding a bit pressure to signal him that he wanted him to deepen the kiss, but of course Taiga wouldn’t just let him take control like this.

With a fast movement Taiga sat up on his knees and forced Hokuto to move his head a bit to the back as he took control of the kiss. It was obvious that Hokuto didn’t mind Taiga’s rushed move, after all provoking him was the latter’s way of getting Taiga into the right mood and finally he had succeeded.

Their kiss got even messier when Hokuto moved his hands greedily to Taiga’s butt and pulled him on his lap. The sweet moan Taiga let out in reply made Hokuto rock his hips up.

“Lost in your own world, as always,” Kochi was heard behind them the next moment, but before Taiga could even think of breaking the kiss or turning around Hokuto suddenly dropped to the back and pulled Taiga completely on top of him, which made him realize that those two had actually discussed this before.

There was the sound of the lube getting opened and closed again, before Kochi tossed it to the floor, but because Hokuto wouldn’t release him he had no clue about what was going on until Kochi’s hands interfered in the contact of their erections brushing over each other and Taiga lifted his hips. Instead of directly preparing Taiga though Kochi used the lube for Hokuto’s erection on which Taiga’s lips formed a smile against the latter’s lips.

“Playing nice after all?” Taiga whispered on which Hokuto licked over his lips before he pulled back a bit and the lustful look which searched its way through Hokuto’s messy bangs made Taiga shiver.

Lost in his thoughts he flinched when Kochi’s hands were suddenly on his hips, guiding him the right way to lower himself on Hokuto.

The loud moan which was heard next though didn’t come from Taiga, but from Juri. Kochi shook his head with an almost scolding look when he looked to the carpet where Jesse had the fun of his life all by himself, totally forgetting to include Shintaro.

While Taiga and Hokuto also seemed to not care for their surroundings for now Kochi decided to keep Hokuto’s offer for later and cause some trouble instead, because everything somehow seemed to be too quiet for their usual way of handling things.

Instead of approaching Shintaro he sat down behind Jesse and moved his hands down the boy’s back. The latter jolted on the cold touch and turned his head to look at him.

“Already done teasing Taiga?”

“Maybe I like teasing you more?”

His hands traveled slowly to the other one’s hips and even though Jesse was still thrusting into Juri Kochi dared to let his hands get closer to his erection, making Jesse’s body shiver under his. He was now already leaning with his chest against the younger one’s back and leant down to whisper in his ear. “Would you leave him in this state if I asked you to play with me instead?”

Jesse’s movements stopped abruptly on this offer and gave Juri the chance to relax a little bit, after all Jesse wasn’t known to be neither good with preparations nor a slow pace.

When there was no other reaction from Jesse, Kochi pushed Jesse a bit to the back so that he could close his hands partly around the latter’s cock while he licked over his earlobe before he let out a low chuckle. “Leave Juri to Shintaro or do you not want to play with me?”

The way Kochi tried so hard to make Jesse turn his attention to him made Shintaro almost laugh, because it was rare to see him this persistent, but when it came to Jesse he somehow showed a second personality.

“I want you now!” Kochi let out almost demanding and that made the trick, because Jesse slipped out immediately, making Juri flinch on the sudden move, but he didn’t even look at him anymore. With dark eyes he turned towards Kochi and lifted him up from the ground when he stood up. Kochi didn’t complain at all when he got carried away from the latter, but instead of the bed Jesse aimed for the table and let Kochi down before he impatiently opened the boy’s pants to get rid of his clothes, after all the boy had said now and not later!

“Ow,” Shintaro let out as Juri suddenly kicked him against his leg.

“Stop watching them or do you enjoy watching others more than getting active yourself?” Juri complained while he got up just to pick up the lube from the ground and throw another condom at Shintaro. “Be fast, because I want to be done before them,” Juri said pointing up at Taiga and Hokuto.

“Oh don’t worry, those two can go on for forever after all,” Shintaro said and he was absolutely right with that. Hokuto’s pace was way slower than theirs, after all he wasn’t the hectic type and he enjoyed playing and teasing way too much. Taiga had sat up straight, riding him with slow movements, while his hands played with the latter’s nipples for a while until he moved one hand to Hokuto’s mouth and the younger one took his long fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them in a slow pace on which Taiga threw his head to the back and closed his eyes with a pleasured expression.

“Don’t make me wait,” Kochi complained when Jesse searched for the lube with his eyes, but got stopped from moving when Kochi closed his legs around his hips.

“As you wish,” Jesse replied before he lifted the other one’s legs up to find a better position. If it was someone of the other members he would actually be more careful, knowing that he always rushed a bit too much, but Kochi was used to his pace, so if he said it was okay, then it was. Still he took it slow for his first thrusts, until Kochi moved his hips against his and almost provoked him to move faster.

Shintaro actually did the same until Juri seemed annoyed by his pace and locked his legs around his hips and pulled him down into a greedy kiss, making it hard for the younger one to even think about a slow pace.

Juri clawed his fingers in the latter’s back when Shintaro put more weight on him and moved one hand between their bodies, around the older one’s erection. After all Juri had said he wanted him to hurry, so he would at least make sure to make Juri as desperate as possible.

With the first firm strokes he backed off and Juri let out some deep moans.

“Is that all you got for me?” Shintaro asked almost disappointed and started thrusting in deeper while his grip got firmer. The result was as he had hoped and Juri’s moans got more desperate and louder.

One of his moans mixed with the sound of Kochi’s moan and Jesse let out something like a triumphing snort as he looked down at Shintaro. “Seems like Kochi seems more satisfied than Juri.”

“Is this a challenge?” Shintaro asked with a competitive smile and gave Juri a long stroke over his full length on which Juri’s next moan almost sounded like a whine.

“Oh how cute,” Jesse let out before he turned towards Kochi and suddenly leant down to bite down on his neck, making his next moan as loud as a scream.

“Damn,” Shintaro hissed, getting aroused even more through Kochi’s sounds even though Juri’s were already like music to his ears.

Not knowing for how long Juri could hold on he concentrated on his own needs and released him for a moment, making Juri take a few deep breaths while Shintaro picked up a faster pace and while he could still hear Taiga’s low moans behind him Jesse made Kochi come next to them with a loud and deep moan, resulting in Shintaro not being able to hold back with all the sweet sounds filling the room and he came inside of Juri with some weird mix of a snort and a groan, as if he hadn’t planned on coming that soon, but couldn’t help it.

“Faster than I thought,” Juri teased him, but after all that was what he had challenged him with. Instead of asking Shintaro to take care of him he signaled him to move away and with a slight confused look the younger one did as he was told and watched how Juri got up and crawled on the bed.

With a sigh Shintaro sat back, giving himself a small break while watching how Kochi changed positions with Jesse and went on his knees to suck him off. The picture in front of him made it clear that he wouldn’t be able to calm down soon, so at some point they definitely needed another round.

“Aren’t you taking too long?” Juri whispered next to Taiga’s ear as he had finally sat down on the bed.

“Want to help out?”

“Mh, maybe I want you to help out instead?”

With an almost begging look Juri looked down on Hokuto and luckily the latter didn’t seem annoyed by the sudden interference.

“Taiga, get off for a moment,” Hokuto said and Taiga did how he was told, letting Hokuto coordinate their new threesome.

“Turn around,” Hokuto ordered and with an excited shine in his eyes Taiga faced Juri. “And now help him out,” Hokuto whispered before he pushed Taiga down and the latter obeyed, putting his elbows down on the mattress and Juri put his hands into the boy’s blonde hair immediately.

“Don’t dare to bite me,” Juri said on which Taiga let out a chuckle before he moved one hand teasingly to Juri’s balls first, but it was clear that the boy wouldn’t hold on for long if he teased him too much, so when Hokuto positioned himself and pushed in from behind this time, Taiga took Juri in his mouth, keeping a slow pace at first.

Juri’s grip on his hair tightened immediately and he could feel how the latter tried hard to stop his hips from thrusting forward.

“Come on guys, you are taking too long,” Jesse scolded them as he was obvious about to come soon the way Kochi kept sucking him off and Jesse didn’t even try to stop his hips from moving, which made it hard for Kochi to actually find a good rhythm to move.

“Why ruining the mood so fast?” Hokuto scolded him before he picked up the pace nevertheless and looked up at Juri.

“Come here,” he ordered and Juri obeyed, leaning more to the front to be able to meet Hokuto for a greedy kiss while Taiga got trapped between both their movements.

As expected it got too much for Juri after a few minutes already and he automatically thrusted his hips forward on which Taiga moved one hand up to slap his butt.

“Don’t make him angry or he will seriously bite you,” Shintaro said laughing while watching them, but Juri couldn’t actually reply to his teasing anymore, because he had to break the kiss with Hokuto to take some last deep breaths before he actually reached his climax. He couldn’t warn Taiga in time, but he knew that the boy wouldn’t have backed off even if he had known.

With a moan which ended up being almost a cough in the end Juri fell to the back, while Taiga backed off with a teasing smile before he swallowed. “Do you want to return the favor?”

It was a tempting offer, but while Jesse and Kochi were still busy Juri looked at Shintaro first, but the younger one shook his head. “As long as you are all up for a second round I won’t stop you.”

“Deal,” Juri replied immediately and Hokuto made Taiga sit up on his lap while Juri was the one leaning down this time. Next to them Jesse finally reached his climax as well and still he didn’t seem like he needed to take any kind of rest, because Kochi had barely time to swallow before Jesse joined him on the carpet, giving him another greedy kiss.

“Guess now you really have to be done. For how long can you two actually get going?” Shintaro asked impressed. After all Hokuto and Taiga both didn’t seem like they were in any urgent need of finding release.

“Then let’s make this a challenge and show them if you can moan louder than all of them did until now,” Hokuto challenged Taiga on which the older one slapped him slightly on the cheek.

“You know exactly that I don’t like being loud.”

“That is exactly why it’s so tempting to make you desperate enough to be loud for once. Come on Juri, show us your skills.”

Before Taiga could complain Juri had already started licking the tip of Taiga’s erection, playing with a light grip over his full length. There was no need to take a fast pace if they wanted to make Taiga desperate.

“Come on why don’t you scream for us once in a while? Look everyone is just waiting for you!” Hokuto teased him while Jesse and Kochi were actually finally done for now as well.

“Why don’t you do it yourself then? It’s not like I got to hear your sweet voice a lot today,” Taiga shot back.

“Mh, let’s keep that for round two maybe?”

“So the better my moans get now, the sweeter my revenge will get, are you really ready for that?”

“Always,” Hokuto let out with his lips half pressed on Taiga’s neck while he finally kept thrusting deeper and with a faster rhythm. The sound Taiga let out on that was already louder than before and the pleasure showing in his sweet moans made it hard for Juri as well to keep a slow pace, but he still succeeded in teasing Taiga for a bit longer until the latter finally moved one hand to Juri’s hair and rocked his hips to the front the moment Hokuto gave him another deep thrust.

“Don’t just show him what you need, let him hear it!” Hokuto said while Taiga bit his lip, still too stubborn to actually give in.

“Shall we just start round two already?” Jesse suggested, but Hokuto shook his head.

“Trust me he will give up soon.”

And he indeed did, because Juri suddenly took him in completely and started sucking in a fast pace. The sudden change made Taiga throw his head back on Hokuto’s shoulder with a deep moan and Hokuto reacted immediately, thrusting in harder, while his hands traveled over his torso to give him some extra stimulation. A deep kiss, swallowing his last moan while he was coming, was what Hokuto would die for now, but he held back to win their small bet and when Taiga finally came his moan was definitely higher than all of the ones they had heard so far, but if it was the loudest wasn’t completely clear.

Hokuto was the last one to finally reach his climax and this time he didn’t hold back and made Taiga bend a bit to the back to be able to kiss him, making his own moan get swallowed by the noises they produced in their messy kiss. With heavy breaths they parted again and Taiga collapsed to the front on the mattress next to Juri while Hokuto leant to the back.

“So was that the loudest moan now or not?” Kochi asked in amusement when he climbed on the bed next to Juri, followed by Jesse and Shintaro which sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Taiga and Hokuto some space for a while.

“Even if not, I will make sure Hokuto’s will be the most desperate one in the next round,” Taiga let out as he had calmed down a bit.

“Who said you will get to play with him in the next round?” Jesse asked with an almost dangerous look.

“Let me try, I’d love to win such a bet,” Kochi said.

“I am totally betting on Kochi then,” Juri said laughing, while Shintaro nodded as well.

“And here all I wanted to do was watching the news and go to bed,” Hokuto complained.

“You can still watch them,” Taiga replied teasingly. “But I guess you’ve to wait for the morning news.”


End file.
